A Sharp Intake of Breath
by WhisperedTruths
Summary: An accident, a sinister man, two deaths, a disappearance, a new arrival, a glimmer of hope all in this story about true love and loss
1. Writing the Pain

Disclamer: Don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter One: Writing the Pain

_Allibaster was drunk as usual. He had gone out with his friends that night. The group of socialites included the always stunning Loreiette, anorexic Julia, fun loving Dinna, snobby Torrance, handsome Rupert, sly Jonathan, and wickedly intelligent Bartly. However their full table included one commoner, Alexia. She was a small town girl with a humble life. Her happenings with the Sticks and Stones, as the group called themselves, was due to her cunning ability to off market Rupert with her shy smile and sparkling blue eyes. Lately however her occurrence with SS was regular as she and Rupert were falling madly in love with each other. It wasn't a lust sort of love, it was real. 'Real frightening' Alexia would say. The feeling was too new for her, too unfamiliar. Her defense mechanism would be to run, and perhaps the reason she didn't run that night was because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed, or perhaps it was because she liked the feeling of exhilaration and adrenaline which can sometimes be called love. The point is, she didn't feel a need to run, at least not without her lovely lover Logan_

"Oh damn it!" Lee Waters exclaimed as she began to erase the name and replace it with Rupert. Writing the story of her lost love with one Logan Huntzberger was horrific. She had lost him but gained so much.

Just seeing Logan, even if it was just his name typed out on her laptop, was painful. She took a sharp intake of breath and started to cry. Her hand mindlessly trailed down to stomach. Her delicate fingers traced her scars. She would never forget. She had promised herself to never forget him. And, sometimes, she did.

A cry in the other room interrupted her sad thoughts. She closed her eyes as the crying persisted until finally she got up and wiped away her salty tears.

"It's okay, Mommy's coming." Lee said to the vacant room. She walked into the nursery and picked up her daughter. The only thing she had left of Logan. But it wasn't enough. She wanted him. No, she needed him there to help her raise their daughter.

Lee sat in her antique rocking chair nursing her newborn. She had bought the chair in small boutique outside of her town. It was perfect for passing off as a family heirloom. It was perfect for her to create a lie revolving around the chair. She'd tell her visitors that her husband's great-great-great many greats grandmother had shipped it from England to her new home in the Colonies and was passed down through the generations and eventually ending up in her small town in Arkansas. Her husband. What a fib that was! She wore a simple gold band on her left ring finger to signify how off the market she was. She told her neighbors that her husband was a lieutenant in the army and was currently fighting overseas. She planned to kill him off soon and become a grieving widow.

Lee was an orphan, according to herself. She had never been adopted because she was always ill as a child. She would claim that Blake, her fake husband, had enlightened her about love and kindness and that this world wasn't about power, money, murder and hatred as she had come to see it living in between hospital visits and the cold, dank orphanage which offered no warmth or love. Lee portrayed Blake as a true American hero for introducing her to the truth.

Lee never believed it, though. Blake was naïve and Lee had had it right in the first place. Lee acted as a confused individual who didn't know left from right. The Arkansas people easily believed her. They fell in love with her story and her made up husband, who had blue eyes and blonde hair. She had proudly boasted about how their daughter looked exactly like Blake and would proceed to show pictures of a boy she once knew in high school.

Lee was a writer. It was her job to make up stories and spin the truth. So it was no wonder how believable her act was.

Her baby cooed a little bit in her arms until falling into a sweet slumber. Lee stared at her baby, who looked remarkably like herself, and smiled. Sometimes the pain of losing Logan wasn't so bad when she looked at the product of their love. Suddenly she started to cry. She always did. She couldn't get a handle on her depression. She couldn't control her constant feelings of sadness and loss. And since she was breast feeding she couldn't take any medicine to make her feel better.

Unexplainable Lee did the one thing she promised she'd never do. She walked back into her old shell of a body. She sought comfort and reassurance. She put her baby girl into her crib and then walked out into Blake's study. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the digits that would never escape her memory. After all according to Irish writer George Moore "A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it."

"Hello" A familiar voice answered. It frightened Lee leaving her without words.

"Hello!" The voice was sharp and irritated now. The person was clearly going to hang up if Lee didn't speak up.

"Hi." Lee responded in a quiet, very far away voice. The person on the other end would not be able to recognize Lee's voice.

"Who's this?" The woman asked, her tone clearly stepped down a few notches and was now curious as to who called her.

"It's me mommy. It's Rory." It felt so strange for Lee to say that name. She had constantly introduced herself as Lee Waters for the past 13 months.

"Rory?" Her mother's voice was so sad now. She started second guessing the nature of this call.

"Are you okay, baby?" Her mother asked. It was all too clear to Lee that her mother was now crying.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Lee had cried into the phone. She wanted to run, to hang up, to disappear. She was contemplating getting a new cell phone now. Or possibly even moving and starting anew, depending on whether she gets the 'I'm going to have the phone company track you down' vibe from her mother.

"How are you?" Lee had barely been able to ask. All this emotion couldn't be good for her depression.

"I'm reassured that you're not lying dead in a ditch somewhere."

"I'm so so sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you worry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lee was crying so hard that it was now affecting her speech. She wondered if her mother could make out her words.

"Just come home Rory."

"I can't. I… just… can't." She sobbed.

"Can't or won't Rory?" Her mother asked her.

"Both." The answer caused a silence to invade their conversation. To say it was awkward would be a lie. It was tense and unbearable.

"I just called…to say… I love you." She paused. Her mother didn't say anything.

"And to ask, if maybe… you still love me?" On the other end of the phone a heart broke.

"Of course I do. Rory, I never stopped loving you. I could never stop loving you. Baby, I just want you to come home. So I can hold you in my arms and make it all up to you." Her mothers words were filled with just as much raw honesty she could take. She had to run now. She couldn't look back. It was a mistake to ever become Rory Gilmore again. When would she learn that you can't turn back when you're too far into it?

"I have to go." She hung up her phone and turned it off. Her mother would call back, she was sure of it.

Lee contemplated writing again. Writing about the night that changed her life forever. The night that took away her innocence, her love, her naivety and taught her about the true cruel nature of this world. The last night she was known as Rory Gilmore.

She decided to let the depression win that night. She crawled into her bed that she shared with Blake Waters and cried herself into a stupor.

In another state, a woman sat in her bedroom wracked with sobs. Her body heaved back and forth and shivered simply because of her emotions. She took a sharp intake of breath and swallowed hard on the lump in her throat. Her heart lied on the ground in pieces next to the phone that had been thrown to the floor when she received the voicemail of her daughter.

She looked down at her wedding ring and felt even more sorrow. She wanted her daughter, her Rory, to be there when she'd tied the knot. Unfortunately by then, Rory had run. She had postponed the wedding several times. She waited eight months before she finally gave up all hope of her daughter's survival. She had collapsed into the arms of her finance when the police had told her that after this much time missing it was safe to assume two things, one) she didn't want to be found or two) she was dead. It was so much easier for her to believe that Rory was dead.

But now, she knew the truth. And whoever said that the truth hurts was a genius. She was faced with the fact that her daughter had run away, from her. Sure, there were other complicating issues as to why Rory might have wanted to run away. As a mother though, she was forced to blame herself and beat herself up over it.

A man walked into the room, presumably her husband. He stared at his wife for a moment before rushing to her side. He hadn't seen her this worked up since Rory went missing.

"You know I never thought about how my parents felt when I ran away." The women had stated. Her voice was still shaky but she seemed to be in control.

"Is this about Rory?" He asked and racked his brain to see if any important dates were coming up, like birthdays or holidays. They had already conquered the one year anniversary of Rory's disappearance and her birthday. Thanksgiving was later that month and then December would be upon them. He hated December for all the obvious reasons.

"She called. Just now, she called." He looked at her stunned, and maybe to see if she had been drinking. It was too common to come home and find her drunk off her ass laughing about everything. He didn't say anything. He just held her close.

"She called to say she's fine. Double fine, actually." She managed a smile.

"Oh, and she's sorry too. Can you believe that? She's sorry? Yeah, well I'm sorry too. Because I miss her so much that it hurts to breathe. It just plain hurts." She cried away while unleashing some anger.

"Lorelai. Look at me." He paused until she did so.

"Don't you know what this means?" She didn't say anything.

"She's alive." He paused and added triumphantly as an after thought. "We can track her down!" His wife didn't seem excited about his revelation.

"We can star69 her or whatever. Call the phone companies. Call back that Detective Salles. We can get her back." It was no use. Lorelai was not listening. Or was she?

"Don't you think I tried that Luke? She turned her phone off. She doesn't want to be found, okay? She wants to be left well enough alone." Lorelai broke into more tears and held her husband tighter.

"Her voicemail was so generic. Just 'leave a message.' No name, or alias, no details, God! No personality." She ranted about her daughter unwillingness to be found.

"Chances are she'll discard the phone or change the number. I didn't raise my girl to be stupid, Luke." Lorelai smiled obviously reminiscing about the good times. Luke rubbed her back and smiled too. As long as Lorelai was okay, he was okay.

In a strip joint a few towns over from the married couple, three boys sat ogling the naked women on stage. Actually it was only two of the three stooges. The third was lost. He had been in love and had lost her so quickly and easily in an accident. He was unable to attend her funeral due to the accident rendering him in a coma. He hadn't grown the balls to visit her gravestone or give condolences to her family. He couldn't look at her friends when he'd bump into them on campus. He was lost without her. Somehow Rory Gilmore had become his life source. But now, now she was dead.

"Logan mate, look at the pretty topless girls." His friend with an Australian accent cheerfully told him.

"When was the time you had a good fuck?" His other friend piped in.

"The night Rory was killed." He answered then downed his scotch. The mood between the boys suddenly darkened.

"You blame me, don't you mate?" The Aussie asked. "It wasn't entirely my fault. The other man was drunk too." He tried to defend himself to Logan.

"Finn I don't blame you." Logan croaked out. He tried to hold in his tears. He was a man, and men don't cry at least not in front of his friends.

"Then who the hell do you blame?" Colin, his other friend, asked outraged by this. It'd been thirteen months. Logan should be over this.

"No one." His friends gave him a look. "Okay fine. Me! I blame me!" He shouted over the stripping music.

"Col, I know what you're going to say, okay? I should be over this. But I'm not. I still love her. I still love her. We were Bonnie and Clyde for fucks sake. We were eternal. I was going marry her. I can't… I need her… I can't live without her." At this point he didn't care if he was a man or not, he was going to damn well cry his heart out. Rory was the one, he was so sure about it, and now she was dead. Everyday since his parents had told him she had bled to death the night of the accident he had been forced to deal with the gaping hole in his heart that just seemed to get bigger with time. Sometimes he couldn't breathe.

A stripper strutted up to Logan and straddled him. His body reacted and he took a sharp intake of breath. For a moment he forgot what Rory looked like. He grabbed his friends drink and drank it in one sip. He looked up at the brunette women that was giving him a lap job and leaned into her ear.

"Do you have private rooms in the back?" He whispered to the stripper. She looked down at him, at his arousal. She nodded.

"It costs a grand." She replied. Logan nodded. He never thought the day would come when he turned to a hooker for sex. But the resemblance she had with his fallen lover was remarkable. He could pretend that she was Rory. Yeah, pretend. It would eventually lead him further down his depression. He'd sober up and deal with it later.

"Way to go, man!" Finn cheered him as he took the hand of the stripper and was led to the private room.

Thirteen months ago walking down a hospital corridor a man, who had just visited his comatose son, was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his foot. He looked down at a the broken and destroyed young girlfriend of his son. The girlfriend that he and his family didn't approve of. She looked so small leaning up against the wall. She had tears falling down her red and puffy eyes. She looked heart broken.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." The girl cried and he looked down at her with sympathy. He was going to destroy her. He took a sharp intake of breath and put on a sad face.

"The shard punctured his lung" He said in a tone of authority and power while making his voice seem sad and genuine. "His heart stopped during the operation and they couldn't save him." He paused. A glimmer of doubt entered his mind.

"He's dead" The sinister father announced before yanking his foot out of her hand. He walked away as she grew into hysterics. He gave her props for falling in love with his son. But she just wasn't suited for his son. She was below them.

He kept his head low in case the girl looked up at him. A smile grew on face, then quickly replaced with a frown. How could he follow through with his lie.

The next day, the girl disappeared.

Three weeks later his son woke up. He had walked in to greet the young man, his heir to the family business. The boy was sitting up looking lost. He approached his son and waved a hand in front of his face.

"What are you thinking of son?" That was how Mitchum Huntzberger greeted his newly awakened son. There was no smile, nothing to indicate his happiness of his son's survival.

"Why hasn't she visited? Doesn't she love me?" Logan had asked his father. He looked up and his brown eyes were glistening with tears.

"Who?"

"Rory." Logan answered. He was on the brim of crying in front of his father.

"Oh Logan son." Mitchum gave his son a sympathetic look.

"The glass shard had gone through her abdomen and into your lung. She had bled to death in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry son. She's dead." Mitchum had left the room leaving his son to mourn his girlfriend. Part of him really wanted to tell Logan that she had moved on and didn't love him anymore. But that plan would pose too many complications.

Now in the present the malicious man sat at his desk looking over a file on his son's 'dead' girlfriend. Things were complicated. In a small town in Scott County Arkansas Lee Waters, better known as Rory Gilmore resided. This isn't what Michum was worried about. Lee Waters didn't live alone. Lee Waters had a daughter, his granddaughter. Things were so complicated now.

…_her lovely lover Rupert. _

_Allibaster was laughing about the Sticks latest prank. One Alexia had been apart of. Allibaster and his friends' world had appealed to her. She had grown up not living, the sticks told her. So, tempted by desire and the fear that they were speaking the truth Alexia grabbed Rupert's hand and allowed herself to take part in their games. 'Reindeer games' Alexia's mother, Sandy, had laughed. _

_Sandy had been born into the world of elites. But she was suffocated by the gag society placed on her. She rebelled in the worst way ever, she had gotten pregnant young. The tabloids were having a field day with Sandy's inability to behave and partake in the civilized event of marriage. But at sixteen, Sandy knew the marriage would fail. She denied the proposals and suggestions to get an abortion and a year after Alexia was born she fled to a small and quaint town. Alexia knew that she was mistake, despite the many times her mother told her she was a miracle because sometimes Alexia would catch the look of longing, the look of what if in her mothers eyes. _

_"So I said to Officer Brady, how's Marsha? And he looked baffled until he realized that I was talking about the Brady Bunch show. His face grew so red…" Allibaster boasted._

_"When I said Marsha Marsha Marsha! He just about took out his whip and beat me into oblivion…" Alexia continued. Times likes these she really felt like part of the group._

_"I could hardly keep my laughter in. Then Rupert shows up in an English police uniform, you know with the hat and club. He asks the officer if he was still in Kansas…" Allibaster continued._

_"Alli please don't forget my British accent. Anyway, the officer just stood there with his beet red face, he was about to say something when an emergency call came through his walkie -talkie." Rupert laughed. He snaked his arm around Alexia and pulled her into a short kiss. _

_"Someday I'm going to marry you." He whispered into her ear and she smiled widely. She had never had any desire to marry before, but it just seemed right with Rupert. _

_"That's where we come in, we were terrorizing the new pledges and had one had been hung by his feet in the trees. Unfortunately the little weasel had his cell phone and called the cops to get him down. But I got word of this first so I cut him down and poured a bottle of whiskey on him. The girls put some cover up on his ankle bruises so when the cops arrived all there was was this drunk fellow talking on and on about some secret society." Torrance concluded. They loved telling stories. This was one of their rather boring stories of tormenting a renowned police officer. They loved belittling others. This was their one downfall, Alexia thought…._

_After the check had been paid the group dispersed in different directions. Alexia and Rupert foolishly hopped into the front seat of Allibaster's two seat car. Alexia sat on Rupert's lap and twisted her body so she was kissing him._

_"Buckle up. Don't want nobody to get hurt." Allibaster slurred. Perhaps if Alexia and Rupert weren't so drunk, or so drunk on each other they would have taken his speech impediment as a warning. But sadly they weren't. _

_Rupert's fingers traveled down Alexia's pants and were sneaking their way into her undergarments. Alexia was either unnerved by this or she just didn't notice. The car stopped so the two lovers in the shotgun seat could carry on elsewhere. Rupert pushed her up against the red car Sheila, as Alli affectionately named it. Pants were dropped and hands were everywhere. The act or sex was in process in the streets near the university. _

_Rupert felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He shook it off and concentrated on his release as Alexia had already peaked. The tap persisted and Rupert growled._

_"In a sec. I'm busy." His breathing was fast and shallow. And then less then a minute later he took a sharp intake of breath as he climaxed. He turned to look at the intruder who was none other then Officer Brady._

_"Move it long Lovebirds." The man chuckled. He hadn't seen two people in so much love before. _

_"Sure Greg, say hello to Alice for us." Rupert chuckled. He pulled up his pants and assisted Alexia, who was too drunk to do so herself. He waved the watching officer away and got into the convertible. He helped Alexia on his lap and buckled her up. Alli sped away not wanting the officer to ticket him. _

_"Didn't think you had it in you, reporter girl." Alli laughed. _

_"At least I wasn't named after a mineral used for carving" Alexia retorted. A blush had escaped when she realized what she had just done and in public with people watching. She was horrified. If only her mother could see her now. Although chances were that Sandy would not have been surprised because lately her little girl was acting rebellious and independent. Her little girl was turning into her, and Sandy reacted by turning into her own mother as well. _

_Alexia turned back to kiss Rupert. Then she pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. She heard Rupert take in one too. Allibaster screamed like a little girl. Alexia stared into the face of her lover. He had blood trickling down his lips and the blood wasn't his._

Lee broke down into tears. The memory of the accident was all too real for her. No matter how fictionalized she made her life with Logan, the story would always remain non-fiction to her. The scars on her abdomen and back were pulsating in pain. It always did when she wrote that part. And how many times was that. At least five. After every time she would erase it and start over, because then she wouldn't have to write that words Rupert died, to remember Logan died.


	2. Anything for the Pictures

I own the story line (most of it), baby L, Mrs. Perry, the Beatrys, Baby L, the blonde slutty girl and anybody else you do not recognize.

Chapter 2: Anything for the Pictures

Of all the surprises that could have happened to Lee in Waldron, Arkansas she never expected the return of Blake Waters to be one. Blake Waters was fictional with a picture of a boy at her high school who tormented her relentlessly by calling her Mary. So when Lee got the phone call from Mrs. Perry across the street that Blake was in town looking for her she almost shit her pants. Mrs. Perry calmly explained to the frantic girl over the phone that she would deliver the delicious specimen of the male species to her in no time.

Lee calmly put the phone down before racing down the hall and grabbing a suitcase to start packing. The gig was up. The lie was out she had nothing more in this town now. Deep inside Lee's thoughts rest those of Rory Gilmore who was rationally telling her new persona that the only place safe to run to would be home.

The baby started crying after the lamp smashed to the floor on accident. She had thrown her coat on the lamp and when she went to grab it the lamp came with. The loud sound of the crashing woke her baby up. No matter how much Lee wanted to deny the fact that she was a mother she couldn't because her instinct changed. She could run tomorrow. She had a baby to take care of today.

She picked baby L up and started to rock her in her arms knowing this was the cry of a woken up child, not one that was hungry or needed changing. The knock on her front door caused Baby L to cry more and she was forced to greet the man that would ruin everything and reduce her into a pile of nothing in front of her child. She opened the door and there stood her arch enemy, Tristan DuGrey.

"Hello Mrs. Waters I got you some diapers like you asked for and I ran into your husband looking lost. Surprisingly it is quite easy to get lost in a small down." Mrs. Perry went on some more but Lee drowned it out. She stared at Tristan who was wearing and army uniform and looking quite perplexed as to why she was here.

Tristan, as stunned as he was when a strange lady started to call him Lt. Waters, was pleasantly surprised when he came face to face with his Mary. He loved the idea that he was her husband. The only problem he had was: who was Blake and Lee Waters?

Tristan not wanting to spoil this moment of shock on Lee face stepped in and enwrapped her and the baby into a hug. He drew Lee into a passionate kiss, one that a husband would give to his wife after returning from the war. Lee caught on. He was playing this game with her. So she kissed him back.

When she drew for breath, Baby L had stopped crying and Mrs. Perry had walked off to her own residence with a happy smile one could only get from reuniting lovebirds. Lee offered the man into her house and after he accepted she sat down on the leather furniture rocking her baby back to sleep.

"So Mary. I mean Rory. Or is it Lee now?" Tristan taunted her. He was happy to play along in her delusions if it meant he could kiss her. He looked down at the brown haired sleeping baby and realized that she was already in love with someone else.

"When did we get married?" He asked her. He was slightly annoyed at how she avoided looking at him.

"I can explain." She finally said something. He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. This was going to be good, he thought.

"I sure hope so."

"I ran away after my boyfriend died in a car accident. I haven't looked back since. I started to tell these people, who look down on premarital sex, that I was married to a Lieutenant in the war and to make my story real I showed some pictures of you. I figured you'd be last person who'd come looking for me." Lee explained briefly. She skimmed the details and stuck with the facts. Tristan didn't believe that was all to the story. He did, however, receive conformation that she was still in love with her dead boyfriend. He had seen it in her eyes, the sad look of longing and regret that glistened in her tear brimmed eyes that had almost made him want to cry too.

"I'm sorry." He replied looking down. He was actually in this small town to deliver the dog tags to the family of his fallen friend. He reached into his pocket and fingered the lettering. Today was the saddest day of his life, aside from the death of his friend. On top of delivering the bad news he also had run into his lost crush only to find out she was still hooked on someone else.

"No you're not." Lee replied. She hated people saying I'm sorry because they never were. It was why she ran. She couldn't bear to see the faces of pity and looks of sympathy all over her home town, her grandparents house, and the Yale campus (even though she wasn't going to school that year.) It didn't make things easier that she and her mother had been in a rift for months since her decision to take a while off from school. She wouldn't accept a reconciliation between the two of them if it were simply because she was hurting, depressed, and pregnant.

Lee got up and walked out of the room with Baby L. She arrived at the nursery and put the sleeping baby down in the crib. She got up and went into Blake's study. She felt she was ready to continue her story.

_A glass shard from the windshield had impaled the two lovers in the passenger seat. It had gone through Alexia ripping up most of her vital organs and into Rupert's lung. Alli had gotten off pretty well until he saw the blood and passed out from the gory sight. Alexia just stared at Rupert and felt her heart breaking. He looked closer to death then she was. He looked sad, like he knew he wouldn't continue living this life for long, like the two of them would never be reunited again. _

_The truth was that Rupert was looking deathly white because he feared she would die. She was spitting up blood and falling in and out of consciousness and looked like she was about to give up the battle. He wanted so much to reassure her that death would take her, would not take him. But the two lovers had no idea what was…_

"Well, that was kind of rude." Tristan interrupted her writing. She turned in her swivel chair to glare at him. He seemed unfazed by this.

"Don't tell me whether I'm sorry or not, then walk away, Rory." He purposely said her old name to infuriate her. She seemed pained by the name. Maybe he could help her come back to her home.

"You're not though. Nobody is ever sorry, they're only sympathetic and if I wanted sympathy I would have stayed. And the name is Lee now." She explained through gritted teeth.

"Well, Rory. I am sorry, 'cause obviously you're still mourning."

"You're not sorry because he was no good for me, right? You hated him. You hated who he made me become. You hated that I chose him over you. You're not sorry, you didn't like him from the get go." She continued this time with tears freely flowing down her fragile face in cascades of pain, loss and honesty. One thing was clear to Tristan, she wasn't talking to him, but to someone else.

"I don't even know the guy, Lee." He paused right before he said her name. He couldn't handle another temper tantrum. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her out of her reverie. He ignored the fact that she needed to say this, albeit with someone else. He just wanted to stop her before she makes herself sick.

"I don't even know the guy." He repeated in a much more frantic voice. She wouldn't stop crying and her daughter seemed to pick up on her distress and began to cry as well. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to deal with crying women, let alone babies. He cynically thought that Lee chose the wrong guy to pass off as the father.

Thirty minutes later and Lee was sleeping face down on the twin bed in the study and the baby had cried herself back to sleep. Tristan sat down in the swivel chair and yawned. Dealing with women was more tiring than fighting a useless war. He needed a break.

He turned around to the computer and tapped on the mouse pad to make the screen saver go away. He was just going to check his email, maybe write one to Paris or someone else to let them know that he found Rory on accident and that she was physically okay but mentally distressed. He knew it would be a huge invasion of her space, but the Rory he knew didn't run from anything, except him but that was only when he was being an asshole.

What he saw on the screen was words in a story. He wanted to just press save and exit out of the program. But his curiosity peaked and he couldn't help but unleash the power of Pandora's box. He scrolled up a few pages and started from the beginning. He laughed silently at the names she chose and the prank the Sticks were talking about. Then he got to the accident and felt uneasy about continuing. He realized that even though the names in the story were fiction the event was the truth. If he continued he would be reading her soul and her pain. He knew he shouldn't, it was as simple as that. But Tristan never followed the rules beforeso hekept going. She hadn't finished the sentence but he could guess what it said.

He left the sentence unfinished and wrote underneath the line. He couldn't stay here.

_Rory- I know you go by Lee now but I don't care. I cannot fully understand your pain but I have seen several people I knew and loved die in front of my eyes. Since this is your pain, I'll leave you to it. You secret is safe with me. Know that I do not want to keep it, I feel that your family can help you get over your Rupert. But again, since this is your pain I will respect that. Thank you for allowing me to be apart of it, and you should expect more visits from your husband._

_Rory, one last piece of advice: go back. You must have some idea of the pain you are causing them. Think of the pain Rupert's death has caused you, do you want your mother and grandparents to feel that pain too?_

_Your, Blake. _

Tristan walked out of the house, checking on the baby to make sure all was right, and kissing his Mary on his way out. He walked down the street and tipped his head to those who looked on. He made his way over to the Beatrys and told them the bad news about their son. He explained to them the situation about he and Lee and asked if maybe they could look after her from afar. They nodded their head.

The Beatrys were not broken up over their son since they had already received word of his death weeks before. They also knew Tristan since his brief stay at their house the summer after Military School. He and Evan had been roommates that year and quickly became best friends. They even enlisted together. In so many ways Tristan knew the pain that Lee was feeling. He hoped that she would take his advice. If he had a family worth going to for help he would, but he doesn't.

When Lee woke up she had a splitting headache, sore eyes, and a dry throat. She got up and cleaned up a little before returning to her story. She stared at the note Tristan left her and almost started to cry again. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to say those things to her. She deleted it quickly and fought for control over the story. She wanted to fictionalize it more. But how could she if all she thought about was the accident that changed her life?

_But the two lovers had no idea what was in store for them. Alexia finally lost the battle and closed her eyes for good. Rupert looked on broken and gave up as well. Alli woke up and saw the young lovers looking dead and fainted again. The paramedics arrived and situated Alli first, since he was the least hurt. Then they went about separating the lovers. If only that act didn't kill one of them. If only the paramedics realized they needed to be together forever. They could not live without one another. Unfortunately the EMT's had to separate them. It was the end of the lady and the tramp._

Lee stopped writing. She had to plan things out now. She could kill Alexia off, or just Rupert, or both of them. She liked the idea of killing the character who was meant to be her. She changed her mind though, it would be too much like killing herself. And as easy as that would be, she couldn't take the easy way out and leave her daughter an orphan. No, Lee wasn't a quitter, a runner sure, but not a quitter.

She saved the document and turned off her computer. It was time to eat something. Hopefully she wouldn't accidentally kill herself with her cooking. She laughed at the irony of it all. And then found herself considering what Tristan wrote more seriously. She grabbed the dictionary off the bookshelf and looked at the pictures that were stashed in their for safe keeping. They were pictures of Logan and her smiling and acting like they had no cares in the world, like they were living life for themselves. Oh, how wrong they were. They were living for each other. They were living for their parents, grandparents, siblings, and friends. She wondered if at that point they were living for their unborn baby too.

Suddenly Lee was overrun with emotions and hastily shoved the pictures back into the book before throwing the dictionary into the fireplace. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live in the future and hold onto the past at the same time. She needed to be free from it. So she lit a match and set fire to the book.

It was only seconds before the flame ate the whole book when Lee realized what she did. She reached into the fire and grabbed the book with her bare hands. The fire turned on her but she stopped at nothing until the book was safe. The book her father had bought her when she was sixteen. The book that helped her score high on the SAT's. The book that her mother mocked for years. And the book that held the only pictures she had of Logan. The pictures she someday wanted to show to Baby L.

States over in the college city New Haven Logan woke up. He rolled out of bed taking the sheets with him, which revealed a naked blonde woman. He couldn't remember her name. He didn't care. He'd never love her, he'd never even like her. She was just something to pass the time, to hide the pain and mask the heartache.

Apparently, as he discovered one night in a bar, his tragic story of losing the woman he loved made for a good pick up line. Women from all across the bar would cozy up against him and seek refuge in his bed. He only slept with them because he missed Rory. Of course he knew that no matter how many women he slept with couldn't bring her back. He didn't even think it would. But every night he woke up alone he was reminded of Rory's death. It was ironic that waking up with someone else in the bed made him miss her more.

Finn and Colin had tried to make him feel better. Told him to get drunk, to sleep around, to gamble, to risk his life and so on. But nothing felt right. He just wanted to hold her, to be with her, to love her again. Life without her seemed so worthless. He couldn't put it in words.

A knock interrupted him in the shower. He got out and wrapped the towel around his body. Soap suds slid down his naked chest. He answered the door, he took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the one woman who made him afraid. He saw the closest person to Rory in blood and resemblance at his apartment door. He felt guilty for moving on, for having a naked woman in his bed.

"Lorelai." He breathed. He looked down, it hurt too much to stare into the eyes that were identical to his Rory.

"Look at me, you insolent fool!" Lorelai whispered in disgust. She hated him, no doubt about that in his mind.

"Sorry, you just look so much like her." He looked up and apologized in an unsure tone that was so unfamiliar to him.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, not forgiving the man that made her daughter run away.

"What? This is my fault now?" He asked. Lorelai was being irrational if she was blaming him for the accident. Sometimes he blamed himself too.

"You never asked if she was okay." Lorelai continued to blame him.

"But I knew. My dad told me." He explained. The blonde walked out of his room and kissed him on the check and ran her hands up and down his chest before leaving. She gave him a follow me look which he ignored. He just stared at Lorelai and her face which remained emotionless throughout the whole flirting thing. When the door closed he noticed Lorelai's face drop.

"You still live here."

He nodded. "Couldn't bear to leave." He cried tearlessly.

"You didn't pick the roses up." She started crying too. She was referring to the dead petals of the red roses scattered around the apartment.

"I couldn't pick them up." He cried again. For a moment he thought that he and Lorelai had reached a stalemate. But she wasn't out of ammo. She wasn't done attacking.

"What did you do? What happened? What happened to make her go?" She frantically asked, blaming him for the disappearance of her daughter some thirteen months ago.

"What are you talking about, Lorelai? She died in the accident." He explained suddenly feeling up to the challenge to take on a still grieving mother.

"What? No she didn't." It was Lorelai's turn to be confused.

"What? What are you talking about? She bled to death." He was stunned but held his ground. He couldn't be hopeful that Rory was okay.

"No, she didn't. Don't you think I'd know if my daughter died?" She reiterated. He nodded his head skeptically. She could be in denial. His dad had said that the Gilmores were still in denial about Rory's death.

"She ran away the day after the accident. She called me just yesterday. She isn't dead." Lorelai suddenly felt pity for the boy. All this time he had been thinking she was dead. Although it was probably better then the alternative, not knowing for sure.

"But my dad…" He started. "My Father." He spat out the title now realizing that this was all engineered by his devious father.

"I hate him." He growled. He looked at Lorelai who had caught on quickly to his accusations. What were the chances that Mitchum Huntzberger knew where Rory was?

They were indeed correct by that statement. Mitchum was on his way to the little town in Arkansas where he would pay off one Lee Waters for her daughter, that remained nameless.


	3. Will you marry me?

Disclaimer is still intact.

Wow. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying my story. Now i'm not going to make it easy for you by telling you the Rory pairing. Let's just say it's Alexia/Rupert.

_Alexia had sat in the corridor of the hospital awaiting news of her lover. Blood was seeping through her clothes, the new ones the hospital had given her. The doctors had seriously advised that she stay in the hospital for a few weeks. But Alexia was driven by one emotion, worry. So she screamed at the doctors and nurses after she woke up from her surgery, to let her check out. She signed waver after waver until she was free. _

_"Please come back, if not for you then for your baby." A nurse had told her. Alexia felt her dizzy. The news was unexpected and troubling but she pushed it aside. She'd have plenty of time to worry with Rupert over that. _

_So there in the hallway, slumped up against the wall her stitches broke open and started to ooze red blood. She heard familiar footsteps. She had interned for the man for a few weeks and had grown accustomed to those determined fast paced footsteps that had crushed her dreams. She looked up at Rupert's father and grabbed his leg. He turned to her, he looked her up and down with a scowl on his face. He had hoped she would have died. He never thought she was good enough for Rupert._

_"He's dead." The man coldly told her before yanking his foot away from her and continuing with his walk. Alexia was too stunned to cry. She just wanted to go home. She went to a pay phone and asked around for some change to make a few phone calls. Nobody would give it to her. She saw Alli come out of a trauma room holding his cell phone. _

_"Can I, Can I use it?" Alexia had whimpered out like a dog begging for a bone. Alli nodded and handed her the phone. He was just glad she was okay._

_Alexia dialed her estranged mother and got the message machine, there was no point in leaving a message. She called her mother's cell phone and was directed to the voice mail. She hung up. She was running out of numbers she knew by heart. She called her best friend, no answer. She finally racked her brain for a few other numbers and then after remembering it called her mother's best friend Sookie. _

Lee didn't change Sookie's name to something else. It was a strange name to begin with and would fit in perfectly well with the others. Also, she doubted if anyone would read it from her home town if it was published.

_"Hello." Sookie answered in a hushed voice. She was slightly pissed that someone had the nerve to call her that early when she had two babies at home._

_"Sookie, it's me Alexia. I um. I umm. I was in a car accident. Rupert's dead. I need someone to pick me up." Alexia cried a little. She was also feeling light headed and short of breath. _

_"Where are you?" Sookie asked and Alexia told her the hospital she was at before she plopped into the chair next to Alli and handed him his cell phone back. Minutes later Alli's parents came and he left the hospital. _

_An hour later Alexia's mother came in. Alexia was surprised it was her mother since she couldn't get a hold of her. But she was grateful. She really needed her mom right then._

_"So where do you want to go?" Her mother asked after she had made sure Alexia was okay. _

_"Home." Sandy looked at her daughter. She didn't know where home was._

_"It's on Acorn Street. I'll show you." Her voice was emotionless. She was tired and the pain killers were finally working._

_On the drive to Alexia's apartment her mother had tried to convince her to go back to the hospital. But her daughter was as stubborn as she was. Plus Sandy didn't really feel like it was her place anymore. She had abandoned her daughter, or rather let her daughter abandon her. _

_Alexia walked stoically into the apartment she shared with Rupert and she took a sharp intake of breath. She stopped in her tracks, and her eyes rained tears down her already tear stained face. Soft music played in the background which she recognized as Beethoven's Fur Elise. There was an expensive bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of water. But the real breath stealer was the roses placed around the room spelling out 'Will you marry me?'. Alexia collapsed. She would have fallen to the floor had Sandy not been there to catch her. _

_"Do you want me to go?" Sandy asked her daughter, thinking that this would be something her daughter would want some time alone for. _

_"Stay." Alexia whispered to her mother. She needed her more than anything at that moment in time. _

_In the morning though, Alexia wouldn't wake in her mother's arms. Her head would be resting on the glass window of a bus heading out of town, to another town until finally Alexia stopped running and dealt with the painful truth that Rupert was dead._

Lee closed her eyes for a second. A single tear slipped down her face and fell upon her lips. She didn't bother to wipe it away. She opened her eyes again and looked down at her hands. They were burned. The doctor said it was a minor burn and there would be minimal scarring. He had advised her to not use them too much. Lee never followed the doctors advise. She hadn't stayed in the hospital for weeks like they asked. She hadn't scheduled a cesarean section to avoid tearing from her previous injuries. So why would she listen to the good doctors and not type or cook, of use her hands for anything that wasn't necessary?

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. She hated this. Ever since Blake's visit and her burning accident Mrs. Perry had been coming over nonstop. She wished the old lady would get a life and stop trying to snoop into her life. Mrs. Perry was like the neighbor in Bewitched who kept spying on Samantha and Daren. If only Lee could fly on broomsticks and magically clean the house… But in this particular moment telling the future would have been the best magical power.

She opened the door and saw Mitchum Huntzberger standing there with a newspaper and a suitcase. She slammed the door on him. She didn't want to see him. Logan was dead and he had been the one to break her heart by telling her the news. If Mitchum was here he knew her secrets and probably wanted her daughter.

He knocked on the door again. She walked away into the kitchen. He pounded on the door. She turned on the television. He tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. He let himself into her house and slammed the door. Lee jumped and walked out of the kitchen.

"Get out." She told him. He smirked at her. He glanced down at her hands and noticed they were partially covered up. He wondered what happened.

"I'm here on business Lee." He taunted her saying her name like it was synonymous with the plague. She squinted her eyes at him, not liking this one bit.

"I want to give you a deed to a paper, plus a hundred thousand dollars. It's not too shabby of a deal."

"In return for what?" She played along, not even considering his offer.

"Your baby." Her eyes popped open. Sure she thought that he was hear because of her baby but she didn't actually expect the bastard to try and take her baby.

"You are a sick man. There is no way in hell I am going to give you my baby." She wanted to add, she's all I have left of Logan. But didn't. He could use that line too.

"I'll tell everyone you're secret. You're whereabouts, your fake name, and so on." He threatened. It was pathetic if you asked Lee.

"Fine do it. I don't care." Lee replied angry that he was trying to buy her daughter, angry that he actually thought she would agree, and furious that part of her wanted to take him up on that offer.

"Now Lee, maybe you should consider this a bit more."

"There is nothing to consider here, Mr. Huntzberger. I am not selling my baby." He sneered at her before marching out of her door. He slammed it shut.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He muttered to himself before getting into his black SUV. An evil grin appeared on his face. He drove away, back to the airport, back to his happy little life. He had no idea that his son would be waiting for him in the office when he got back.

An hour after Mitchum had left two black sedans drove up to Lee's little house in Waldron. Two men wearing black business suits walked out of the first car, the third followed by closely. They walked into the house without even knocking. Lee had met them in the living room thinking it had been Mitchum again. She was shocked to see it wasn't.

Two of the men nodded and the third one started to walk past Lee. The two stepped up and restrained her. She started struggling, not fully understanding the situation. When the third man came back holding Baby L, she screamed and started to fight for her life.

She broke free of the two men and followed the third onto her front lawn, the two men came up behind her and grabbed again, this time with so much more force then before. She fought so hard to get free to go to her daughter.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She kept screaming over and over again.

"NOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME, HE'S TAKING MY BABY!" She cried out in an octave she never knew she could reach. Mrs. Perry was driven out of her house by this and upon seeing the situation of Mrs. Waters restrained by two men an another that was putting her baby in the car. Mrs. Perry grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1 while taking down the license plate of the kidnapper.

"Noooooo!" Lee screamed some more, her voice going hoarse. The care started to drive away. She twisted her body and yanked at her arms. By doing so she tore open the old wounds caused by the car accident thirteen months ago.

"Noooo." She screamed again, but with pure physical pain added in with the angst and desperate plea from a mother losing her child.

The men dropped Lee on the ground and got into the remaining car, not taking notice of the woman across the street holding a phone to her ear. The big executive bad guys didn't realize that in a small town, crime was almost impossible because everybody was nosy and everybody cared for one another. Waldron was one of those towns with only 3500 people. Waldron was one of those towns that you didn't need to yell 'Fire' in order to get saved from an attack. People actually cared in Waldron, Scott County, Arkansas.

Mrs. Perry ran across the street once the men were gone. She took Lee into her lap and tried to tell her that everything was okay. That she had called the cops and had gotten the license plate numbers. She tried to tell her that those men would go down and she's have her baby back in no time.

"Mitchum Huntzberger." Lee had cried out. Mrs. Perry wrote it down not fully knowing what was going on. She looked over the young mother and noticed that she had blood on the front of her shirt. She looked harder and could see it was also on the back of the shirt.

She had heard about that Lee was in a horrible accident over a year ago, that a glass shard had gone through her, ripping up most of her vital organs. She remembered Lee laugh that she would have lost the baby had it gone anywhere near her reproductive organs. Mrs. Perry had asked about that. Lee had told her that when she finally did give birth she had almost died because of the damage in her abdomen. Lee said that all the pushing had torn open old wounds that were never properly healed.

Mrs. Perry knew that that was what had happened just now. All of her fighting had torn open the internal wounds once again. So she called an ambulance too. The police arrived and got all the information Mrs. Perry had. They tried to talk to Lee but it was no use, she wouldn't stop crying. The ambulance arrived and situated Lee onto a stretcher.

Mrs. Perry ran into Lee's house and grabbed Lee's purse. She fished out her wallet. She grabbed her ID and insurance information as well as a picture of her daughter to give to the paramedics and police. She looked down at the ID card and saw Lee smiling. But what struck her as odd was the name. Who was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?

Tristan DuGrey sat in the bar in Hartford, Connecticut catching up with his old friends, Duncan and Bowman. They used to be clowns and were the reasons he had been sent to military school. But Tristan was a changed person. He didn't resent them, in fact he thanked them. He had loved Military school. It gave him a sense of need and want, that was why he enlisted in the army. Plus the two clowns were now respectable young men in society. Duncan was getting married to a southern belle next month and Bowman was going into graduate school with top honors from Columbia University.

Also in the bar were two goonies just chatting. The two boys were known as Colin and Finn. Finn was drinking and flirting with the waitress while Colin was taking it easy only have a beer to pass the time. He was the designated driver and hated that Finn had convinced him to come all this way to listen to some local band.

Hep Alien had just started playing. They were the only band that night and couldn't believe it. They could just play all night. They had started with some covers then used some of their originals. At this moment though they were taking a break. Lane, the drummer, was walking by the table that help the three accomplished boys. She ordered her beers when she realized who the cute blonde was. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi." He turned around to look at her. He didn't know who she was.

"Do I know you?" He asked. She wasn't his type and he hated to let the ladies down.

"Yes. Well no. You harassed my friend in high school. You called her Mary." Lane told him. He looked at her now understanding.

"Oh yeah. Tristan DuGrey." He offered out his hand and she shook it.

"Lane Kim" She introduced herself. "Well I better get back to the stage." She exited.

Duncan and Bowman looked at Tristan.

"You didn't ask about your Mary?" Bowman asked surprised. In high school all Tristan could talk about was Mary.

"I already know. I saw her a couple days ago. She's doing okay, I guess. Heartbroken though." He told his friends. Lane happened to hear this and started to walk up to him to ask where Rory was.

"Hey what was her name, again?" Duncan asked, trying to put a face with the name.

"Rory. Rory Gilmore." Tristan responded. At another table in the bar, beer spilled out of Colin's mouth. Colin had been so bored that he had been eavesdropping on the conversation at the other table. He had thought Lane looked familiar.

"Wait isn't reporter girl dead?" Finn asked his friend.

"I thought so, maybe she isn't." Colin answered.

"I always thought I saw her in the hospital later that night." Finn went on like this wasn't anything special. "I always thought I was delusional."

"Excuse me sir," Colin had got up and was about to ask the whereabouts of Rory Gilmore. But before Colin could ask the blonde's cell phone rang.

Tristan got up and left the bar so he could hear the conversation.

"Hello." He answered.

"Mr. Waters, I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Tristan tried to sober up some so he could figure out who had called him. He almost told the woman that she had called the wrong number when he remembered Lee. He had given Mrs. Perry this number to call in case of emergencies.

"Mrs. Perry. What's wrong? Did something happen to Ro-Lee, the baby?" He frantically asked. Mrs. Perry explained what had happened and Tristan had called a cab to the airport. He didn't even give his friends a heads up. He just left.

Inside, the band started playing, the former clowns ordered another drink, and the drunk continued drinking while Colin called Logan.

"Errg. Hello." Logan had answered the phone. He was so pissed. His father was on a business trip and he had to wait a few more hours until he could get answers.

"Hey man, I just got word that Rory is alive." Colin told him.

"Yeah, a little late there. My fucking father is the mastermind behind all that." Logan replied.

"Oh. Well where is she?" Colin assumed that if Rory was alive and Logan knew the two would be found in bed together.

"Don't know, she ran away thinking I was dead. Another thing to blame my father for. But I'm betting my shit hole of a father knows where she is."

The door to the office opened and Mitchum came in. He saw his son and looked stunned. Logan hung up his phone. He walked up to his father and punched him in the eye. Mitchum stumbled back a little into the door, which opened further and revealed a baby laying in a crib.

"Product of your affairs?" Logan accused his father.

"More like yours, son." Mitchum replied before he even knew it. He looked on as realization dawned on his son. It was too that to take back what he said.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?" Logan hit his father in the face again. He walked over to his baby and picked her up.

"Tell me. Where. Is. Rory?" Logan said slowly through his gritted teeth.

Mitchum handed his son the file he had on Lee Waters. He could only hope that Lee had run again.


	4. She'll Be OKay, right?

Still don't own Gilmore Girls.

Thanks again for all the good reviews.

Chapter 4: She'll Be Okay, right?

When Tristan arrived at the hospital he was out of breath and sweaty. He ran to the reception desk and asked frantically as a husband would if he found out that while he was drinking with his friends his baby was kidnapped and his wife was brought to the hospital for internal bleeding. Tristan wasn't the husband or the father but he wanted to be a good friend to Lee so he played along with her fictional life. He asked the receptionist for Lee Waters and was stunned to find she wasn't at that hospital. It was the only one for miles.

Mrs. Perry had been the one to call him. He had given her his number to call in case of emergencies. He made up some lie that he and Lee were having some marital problems and he was going back to Connecticut to live with his parents. He never actually thought there would be an emergency with Lee. She seemed to be able to take care of herself pretty well for someone who was heartbroken, depressed and had been dependent on her mother for her entire life. She seemed to have everything under control.

He really shouldn't have been all that surprised that it was all an act, a façade. After all she had made up her name, her past, him and he was there was some other details he didn't know that were also part of her fictional delusions. Tristan understood the need to disappear, he really did. But he also knew it was unhealthy and hoped that his existence, the return of her husband Blake, would be enough to prove to her that escaping her problems only caused more, that she cannot run from her past. One thing he knew about Lee from their time in high school was that she was stubborn.

"Blake. Over here." He heard Mrs. Perry call him. He looked at her direction and almost cried at the sight of blood on her clothes. He walked over to her, remembering that there was no Lee Waters checked into the hospital. He automatically thought of the worst. He had been in a war. He had seen people's limbs blown off. He had seen death before. No matter how many comrades he had tended to in the war he couldn't help it when his heart obliterated at the thought that his Mary was dead.

"Is Blake even your real name?" Mrs. Perry asked wickedly but with a hint of amusement in her tone. Clearly, she knew something was going on. He looked into her eyes with his bright blue ones that were watering up. He really wanted to wake up from this bad dream.

Tristan wasn't the only one. Logan felt like these last thirteen months had been a nightmare. The car accident, the death of Ace, his reckless behavior, finding out Rory was alive, finding out his father had engineered all his pain, and then the worst blow was finding out he was a father and that his father had kidnapped the baby from her mother.

Truthfully Logan loved babies, but that didn't mean he knew how to deal with them. It also didn't mean he wanted a baby. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't know how to be a father and he had any warning or practice with babies. The only thing Logan wanted was Rory.

He sat in his apartment with the baby in the crib. He was looking over the file his father had on Lee Waters. He hated that name and he didn't have a reason to hate it. After all even if Rory had kept her name he wouldn't have looked for her because he wouldn't have known she was alive. He could imagine Lorelai hating the name that kept her from reuniting with her daughter. He could imagine the rants Lorelai would have about the name.

"It's not even a good name. It's not even a fun name. All it is, is a variation of her middle name with some half ass last name. It's probably not her, I taught her to be more creative." Lorelai ranted in his head.

"Well maybe she wanted to be found." He would reply trying to be positive even though he agreed with her on the name.

"If she wanted to be found she wouldn't have left in the first place." Lorelai would respond. He didn't like that thought. He hated the thought that Rory didn't want to be found.

The baby started crying and Logan didn't know what to do. The baby had just gone to sleep. He didn't smell anything nasty so he assumed she didn't need to be changed. He didn't have anything if she was hungry. He sighed and then swore. He picked up the phone and called the one person he could think of.

Lorelai arrived in an hour. The crying still hadn't stopped and Logan was too afraid the pick the screaming baby up. He was miles away from the crying. He was wearing earmuffs to drown out the sound. He was a horrible father because all he wanted was for the baby to go away.

He let Lorelai in and she shoved a bag of baby stuff in his arms. She pushed past him saying she wanted to see her grandbaby. He looked surprised at the fact that Lorelai was happy to find out Rory had a kid. He chalked it up to him not really knowing Lorelai. He watched from afar as Lorelai picked the baby up. The screaming only got louder. He winced and she started to soothe the baby to sleep obviously thinking the baby just wanted some love. But after twenty minutes of the baby still crying Lorelai deduced that it was hungry. She handed him the baby and he looked repulsed by having to hold the thing.

"Get over it, you're a father." Was her snide remark. She didn't seem to care he was new at this.

"Look my guess is she misses her mother." Logan replied.

"Gee, you think? Thanks for stating the obvious." Lorelai laughed at him. He hated feeling inferior to Lorelai. It only gave her more reasons to disapprove of him.

Lorelai filled up a bottle with some carnation baby formula. She really hoped that the baby was off the breast. Judging from how the baby pushed away the bottle though, she was guessing no. She didn't even know how old the baby girl was. She didn't even know if the baby was Logans because that would mean Rory had been pregnant before she left.

"What do we do? I don't know anybody who's breastfeeding." Logan panicked. Lorelai smiled, clearly Logan was inching into his role as a father. Lorelai had an idea to fix the breastfeeding problem. She had done it when she was weaning Rory off her breast so she figured it would work on the baby too. Lorelai took off her shirt and was in the process of taking off her bra.

"Good God what are you doing?" Logan freaked out at the sight of his hopefully mother in law's beasts. "Put those things away." Logan covered his eyes and turned around.

"Oh please. You've done naughtier things then just looking at my daughter's breast. Mine are no different." Lorelai teased him. Unfortunately she was no envisioning exactly what he had done with her daughter's breasts.

"Oh bad visual." She laughed and Logan turned a beet red also envisioning Rory's breasts and what he would do to them when he saw her again.

Lorelai held the baby and the bottle close to her breast. The baby was not fooled by this. She went straight for the breast and started sucking.

"Wow, smart kid. But then again so was Rory." There was an awkward silence as Logan stared at his baby sucking on Lorelai's breast. He wondered what it would be like seeing Rory do that.

"She's also a little painful, like a shark with no teeth. I hope she figures out that the milk isn't coming from my breast soon. It'll be awkward explaining to Luke why I have a bruise on my nipple." She joked to Logan. It was a little strange watching him watch her attempt to feed his daughter.

"Oh god. Now that's a bad visual. Old people having sex." Logan squirmed.

"Hey. I'm not old." Lorelai defended herself.

"You're a grandmother. That's old." He joked back.

"Hey, look! She's taking the bottle." Logan pointed out and Lorelai looked down to see what he saw. She smiled, as did Logan.

"You want some parental advice?" She asked Logan who anxiously nodded his head. " It takes time. In time you'll get the hang of things. Just you see."

"I hope. I hope Rory is there to help." He responded. He was still in awe at watching his daughter feed.

"She will be. She will be, don't you worry." Lorelai reassured.

Across town the villain sat in his office nursing his bruised face. His son had hit him good. He held his glass of scotch on the rocks on his bruise and looked down at the file he had sitting on his desk. It was the file he had meant to give to his son when he told him about the baby. It was the fake file. The file that said Lee Waters had died in child birth.

But something, earlier that night, had stopped him from lying to his son. He had seen the fury in Logan's eyes. He had doubted that Logan would believe the fake file. He knew his son would leave the family if anymore lies came out. Mitchum laughed. He'd been lying the whole time during Rory and Logans relationship. He had lied when he said a Gilmore wasn't good enough to marry into his family, he had lied when he told Rory she wasn't good enough to work in journalism, he had lied about who died in the accident. One more lie and there wouldn't be an heir to the Huntzberger media empire.

Mitchum laughed. He didn't even know if Logan would still be in the family after all those lies. His son was known to make hasty decisions. He assumed that Logan and the baby were on their way to Arkansas. He assumed that Logan would propose to Rory and they would marry shortly after she accepted. Of course he assumed Rory would say yes, why wouldn't she want to marry a Huntzberger?

Two men walked into his office. They were the same two men who had secured Lee from running after her baby.

"Bad news boss." The first one solemnly said. His name was Smith.

"The neighbor came out and got the license plate numbers of the cars." Smity, the second man said.

"I told you to be careful." Mitchum stood up ready to attack the slackers.

"The police traced it back to you, sir." Smith replied.

"It didn't help that the nosy neighbor heard from the woman that you visited earlier." Smity added.

"You fucking imbeciles!" Mitchum cursed at the two men, obviously still pissed off at the two men for their recklessness.

"Here's what were going to do." Mitchum calmly said after he had relaxed some.

"You two and Jonas are going to take the fall" Jonas being the third man involved in the crime.

"What!"

"No."

"That's not fair."

"We were just following orders."

"It's Watergate all over again." The lackeys had protested which was expected.

"Don't worry so much, boys. I'll have my lawyers get you out in no time at all." Mitchum continued to explain the plan. It was basically they were employees of Mitchum and had overheard Mitchum say something about getting custody of his granddaughter who was currently living with a mother under a fake name. They were just trying to show their loyalty to the boss and took matters into their own hands. They took the baby in order to skip the legal process.

"Of course as a reward two years after all of this I will give each of you a million dollars cash." The lackeys liked that idea and agreed to the plan that seemed foolproof. Sure it made them look like ignorant men but they would get rich.

Jonas rushed into the room.

"Bad news boss." He said much like Smith had earlier.

"The woman was hurt, she's critical." Jonas told them. Mitchum sighed and told them all to leave and to not say a word.

Moments later his wife came in.

"Not now Shira." He told her.

"I cannot believe what you did. To the Gilmores and to our son and letting those poor boys take the fall. You are a monster." Shira hissed. Her claws were out and ready to fight should he try to subdue her.

"Now Shira I was just trying to protect this family." He soothed. He stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"I cannot believe you kidnapped that poor girls baby. I stood by you when you decided to tell our son she was dead because I thought you knew what was best for this family. But to abduct her baby is cruel." He just blinked at what she said making it unclear as to whether or not her speech had any effect on him.

"Don't you remember what it felt like when Honor was kidnapped? How destroyed we were? You couldn't go to work for months. I couldn't stop crying. And little Logan kept asking where his big was all the time. You remember that feeling don't you, the total despair, the uncertainty, the way it hurt to breathe. You remember Mitch, I know you do. How could you possibly impose that feeling on another woman?" Shira cried in her husbands embrace. Mitchum just lowered his head and blinked back the tears. He hadn't thought about that. To be truthful he hadn't actually thought about anybody else except for his family.

Shira stepped back and slapped him in the face. Her nails digging into his skin and scratching him. She watched with pleasure as blood slowly seeped out.

"You will take the fall for this Mitchum. Or you won't have a family." Shira turned and started to leave. She stopped in the doorway, she didn't turn around.

"I will lose my son, my daughter, or my granddaughter because of your evil ways." She kept walking as he retaliated.

"If you leave me Shira, I'll cut you off." He yelled referring to money. She turned to look at him.

"Despite what you think Mitchum, I married you not for the money but for love. You have failed in giving me that." She paused. "I sometimes wonder if it was the money that corrupted this family. The other times I know it was you." She stormed out of the Mitchum palace leaving Mitchum with his thoughts.

Shira arrived at her sons apartment, the one she had picked out for him and Rory fifteen months ago. She knew her son couldn't let go. She also knew her son wouldn't hastily jump on a plane to find Rory. He's plan it out. His return could be about them reuniting or about her reuniting with her daughter. Logan wouldn't want to downplay his survival.

She knocked on the door and Logan threw the door open.

"Shh. We just got to sleep." Logan whispered. His eyes darkened when he saw it was his mother standing at the door.

"I know the password." Shira smirked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Your father is a monster and I left him after I found out what he did." She whispered back. Logan opened the door wider and allowed her to enter.

Shira was hurt when she saw Lorelai sitting on the couch holding the baby girl. She couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that rose up in her and flushed her skin. She wished Logan would have called herself if he needed help with the baby. But Shira was an adult so she pushed it behind her and went to sit next to Lorelai. She smiled at the baby who bore no resemblance to Logan.

"Hi." Lorelai whispered to Shira. She didn't like this woman but she was so now, sort of, related to the woman. Plus she had a baby in her arms and didn't want to risk waking her up.

"Hello to you to." Shira said. "May I hold her?" Shira asked and held out her arms. Lorelai was about to transfer the baby to Shira when Logan stopped her.

"No, she might wake up." He was being logical. Or trying to.

"It'll be okay Logan." Lorelai said and was about to hand over her granddaughter when Logan put his hand on Lorelai stopping her from going any further.

"Did you know Dad lied about Rory being dead?" He asked his mother. She nodded her head ashamed.

"Logan I didn't want to…"

"Did he play a hand in Rory running away or was that all Rory?" He asked. Shira didn't say anything. He looked into his mothers eyes and knew that she honestly had no idea if her husband did or not.

"No. That was all my daughter." Lorelai told them. They both looked at her. Their eyes asking how the hell she would know that.

"I still know a thing or two about my daughter." Lorelai replied. The mother and son duo just stood there. Obviously Lorelai didn't know Mitchum Huntzberger, he was capable of anything.

Across the states in the Scott County Hospital two interns were fooling around in a storage closet. When the two walked out they started walking to their patient's, a young woman with short mahogany red hair and blue eyes. She had been brought in after fighting her daughter's kidnappers and had reopened her old wound, that had never been properly taken care of in the first place.

"Poor woman." The male intern said as he wrote down her stats.

"Yeah, really. I mean her daughter gets kidnapped and she gets put in the hospital." The woman intern replied to her lover.

"Can't be good for her psyche." The male said. He walked around the bed.

"I heard she's been living with a fake identity." Another intern said who was walking by the room.

"Ooh. I wonder if she's running from the bad men, but they caught up and took her baby." The woman gossiped to her lover and friend.

"I bet she stole the baby and they were taking it back." The cynical internal who was passing by earlier retorted.

"Maybe it was random." The male said to the two women. They shot him looks that clearly said he was a man. He didn't think it was so bad until he realized they were calling his whole gender stupid.

"Hey!" He shouted at them. He followed the two women out of the hospital room only to be called back seconds later for a code blue.


	5. Danny Z Dregger and Molly Gerard

Never will own GG.

I'm really glad everybody is enjoying my story. I hope this satisfies some of you.

Seconds after Lee waltzed with the Grim Reaper, the three interns, two attending and a resident began to revive her. They had pulled out the defibrillator and charged it to two hundred and shocked Lee's pale skin. Her chest rose erratically and lifelessly. The doctors looked at the heart monitor in dismay as Lee was still flat lining. They charged the defibrillator again, this time to two hundred sixty. Again Lee's chest rose and fell in a quick uncontrolled motion. The doctors kept trying to revive Lee, but her body wasn't responding. The doctors were giving up hope, they kept glancing at the clock to see if it was time to declare her dead.

But then the miracle happened. Lee's heart starting beating right when the head doctor was about to announce her time of death. Her eyes fluttered open like she had just been sleeping the whole time. She looked confused and sad. Sometime during the code blue the doctors had intubated her, meaning they put a tube down her esophagus to breath for her.

When Lee started to become aware of what was happening she panicked. The one doctor who had stayed was telling her to calm down. He explained to her what happened and that she was okay now. But Lee wasn't paying attention, she couldn't hear him. Her vision was cloudy and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't wrap her mind around the tube in her throat, which was dry and sore. She tried to breath on her own but all that led to was her not getting enough oxygen into her lungs which led to more panicking. The doctor had no choice but to sedate her.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Tristan was getting the third degree from Mrs. Perry who, in his opinion, would fit in perfectly with high society Hartford because of her ability to belittle the younger generations and gossip like an old bitty at the same time. In any other situation he'd have mock bowed to her, in theory. He didn't actually have the balls to do so.

"So Blake? How'd you meet Lee?" She asked him putting extra emphasis on their names. Tristan almost wanted to run for the hills. He didn't know how far into this Lee was, he didn't know if what she was doing was illegal or not. For all he knew this just a story she told her neighbors, he hoped she wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Mrs. Perry I just want to know where Lee is?"

"Look young man, I don't know what your playing, but I am most certainly not going to tell you where she is until you tell me what I want to know." Mrs. Perry looked hard at Tristan and he shivered under her glare.

"I am an innocent bystander okay. She ran away after her love was killed in an accident. She was pregnant and hurt and just wanted to run. I found her on accident. I didn't know anything until last week." He told Mrs. Perry. She looked skeptical and then quickly told him Lee's/Lorelai's/Rory's room number. He rushed up the stairs because the elevator was taking too long.

When he entered, tired and out of breath, he was mortified. She was lying motionless on the bed with several tubes everywhere. The only noise was that of the machines monitoring her. He cautiously stepped in, like he was afraid the giant ball from Indiana Jones would come rolling in his direction. He sat next to her and slowly took her hand in his like he was afraid touching her would render him in the empty hospital bed beside her.

Lot's of people were afraid or hospitals. Tristan wasn't one of them. He had been on a battlefield and seen more death than he would have liked. And for that he suffered. Besides the obvious lack of sleep he developed a fear of guns. He was traumatized by what he had seen, and he had been working as a medics assistant, and the medics guard. But in this war, everywhere was a battlefield. So when the army shrink came to examine him, he was said to be inadequate as a soldier. He was discharged immediately. The army didn't want him.

However just looking at his past crush lying so helplessly almost killed him. He wanted to take her place. It made him want to cry at the thought that someone who had had everything in high school now had nothing. It made him furious that she chose to give it up.

"This is ridiculous!" He exclaimed to the empty room, excect for Lee. He stood up so fast and let go of her hand so quickly. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing. He stormed out of her room and marched down the corridor to the payphone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. Fifty cents for a ten minute phone call was ridiculous.

He dialed the numbers furiously and waited impatiently for it to be answered. When it did he was met by a very loud, jaded, angry, and frustrated voice that seemed to calm him down.

"Paris." he breathed.

A day later Tristan was fingering a piece of paper in his pocket that held the number of Lorelai Gilmore II. He had hesitated in calling her. He wanted Rory to call herself, or to give him her mothers number. Suddenly he stopped in his place. It was the first time he had thought of her as Rory since he met her again last week. It was hard to believe how easy it was to believe her as Lee Waters. She should be an actress, he thought.

He carried on to her room and saw her staring at her laptop. When she woke up she only asked for two things, her baby and her computer. Sadly Tristan didn't know which she wanted more. She never seemed like the mother type when he found her last week. To him it seemed like any maternal instinct she had was forced. But he didn't know that for certain.

Tristan sat down in the chair next to her bed and leaned over to look at the latest chapter of her story. But he was surprised when he saw her staring at a blank screen.

"Ror?" He said her name so nonchalantly that he hadn't even realized it was her real name.

"It's Lee." She automatically corrected. After thirteen months of introducing herself as Lee Waters it had become an automatic response. And sometimes, in her dark hours, she liked to believe she was Lee Waters.

"Sorry. You got writers block or something?" He asked her, teasing her. She just looked at him. He couldn't decipher the look.

"Can't think of what to write to next?" He elaborated. She gave him the same look as before.

"No. The story writes itself." She told him. He laughed. Who wouldn't laugh at a response like that.

Lee closed the computer screen and moved the computer off her lap. She looked up at his blue eyes, the ones that she could have fallen in love with in high school had he not been an ass.

"You remind me of Logan. I think you always have." She declared. Tristan looked at her confused.

"Who's Logan?" He asked.

"Rupert." She carefully answered using the fictional name from her story.

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. Lee and Tristan just stared at each other, afraid to ruin the moment, afraid of what might happen, just afraid. Tristan finally broke away from her gaze. This wasn't the time or the place to start to have romantic feelings about her.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Lee announced. Tristan was taken aback for a moment before removing the computer from her bed. He walked out of the room and sat down in those uncomfortable plastic chairs to read her story.

_Alexia was so distraught she barely noticed the bus stop. Her money had run out, she had to stop here. She dragged her sleeping feet out the door and rested on the nearest bench. Alexia just sat and watched some travelers greet their families with a huge smile on each of their faces. She watched as one young man picked up his young son and spun him clockwise around in the air. The boy giggled and told his father he'd miss him. Alexia put her hand on her stomach. Her baby would never have that. _

_Alexia felt something warm and sticky on her hand, she looked down at all the crimson blood. _

_"Well that explains the dizziness." She muttered to herself. Some passer bys smiled sadly at her._

_A woman sat next to her. Alexia looked up at her wishing that it was her mother. That her mother had followed her to this place and was here to take her back. But Alexia couldn't have everything. She couldn't run away and take her mother with her._

_"You need a doctor." The woman stated and Alexia had a few sharp comebacks she wanted to use. But instead she looked up at the elderly woman and half smiled at her for her concern._

_"I need a home. I need a job." She told the woman in a pathetic voice._

_"What's your name, sweetie." If Alexia wasn't so overwrought she would have sharply told the lady not to call her such a derogatory name. _

_"Lorelei Gilmore." It was the first thing she thought of. She always wanted to be a mythical creature and why not the siren. Considering she has drawn so many good men into her life only to destroy them. Jared, her first boyfriend who she had betrayed and lied to and left him miserable and divorced to his wife, who didn't deserve any of this. Her second boyfriend Milo who she had driven away. And then there was Rupert, who was so entangled in her grasp that he died. She swore to never love again._

_"How about your real name?" The woman asked her, interrupting her memories._

_"What? That was my real name." She panicked. She was never a good liar. Everyone said she gave it away by blinking too many times. _

_"And I am Bill Gates. I know your lying, despite that blinky thing you do. All runaways lie." Alexia rolled her eyes. She had to learn to lie better if was ever going to pass off living as Lorelei Gilmore._

_"Alexia Foster." She told the old woman who smiled at her response._

_"That's a pretty name, Alexia. Why do you want to change it?" _

_"What's your name, Ma'am?" Alexia glared at the woman ._

_"Molly Gerard." Molly held out her hand for Alexia to shake. Alexia didn't take it. She didn't know if she was trying to be strong or if she was just stubborn. She guessed it was the latter. Fosters were always stubborn it was a character trait passed down through her family line. Her baby would undoubtedly be stubborn as well._

_"You can trust me, Alexia. I just want to make sure you're okay. That's a lot of blood there." Molly pointed to Alexia's abdomen. Alexia didn't follow the finger, she already knew she was losing blood. Her vision just kept getting more and more blurry until she saw nothing at all. _

_When Alexia woke up she was in a hospital and groaned. Her mother would certainly find her now. She didn't even know if that was a bad thing or not. The thought of her mother storming into her pristine white hospital room and hugging her until the perfectly white sheets turned red from her stitches breaking put a smile on her face. When the door to her sterol room opened she was disappointed that it was only a doctor._

_"How are you feeling, Lorelei?" The doctor asked her and she had to stop herself from telling him it wasn't her name. She quickly discovered Molly had covered for her when she passed out. _

_The doctor kept speaking to her in medical terms which she blocked out by the intense pounding in her head. She closed her eyes slightly and the doctor left soon after taking down her stats. When the door closed she opened her eyes again and began to count the tiles on the ceiling._

_"Nice trick." A voice from the side told her. She turned her head and saw Molly sitting on a chair reading a trashy tabloid magazine._

_"They're all lies." Alexia expressed to Molly referring to the magazine. Molly nodded her head and discarded the magazine to a nearby window seal. _

_"Not too many people accomplish the fake sleep act when the doctor is talking. They usually fall asleep."_

_"I'm just not special enough." Alexia retorted. Molly laughed and shook her head._

_"Believe me, you are." She paused when Alexia rolled her eyes. "Not too many people come in with the internal wounds you have."_

_When Alexia still didn't say anything she continued. "The fact that you're alive is a miracle. The fact that your not still in the hospital you were treated in is amazing. And the fact that you are still carrying a healthy baby is extraordinary. You are no run of the mill girl." _

_"Thank you." Alexia told her. It was clear to both of them that she wasn't talking about what Molly just said. She put her hand on her stomach and tried to feel her baby. Molly stood up and walked over to the bed. She grabbed Alexia's hand and moved it lower down her abdomen where the baby was growing._

_"Oh thanks." Alexia chuckled, feeling stupid for not knowing. Molly nodded her head._

_"So what are you going to do after they release you? Go home? Try to live here?" _

_"Whatever." She shrugged off the questions. A thought occurred to her._

_"I don't have any money. How can I afford this? I need to leave." Alexia started to squirm and thrash around in the sheets. She grabbed at the IV wire ready to pull it out when a firm hand grabbed hers and pulled it away._

_"It's taken care of." It didn't seem to soothe Alexia but it did stop her from causing harm to herself._

_"I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty to plan out the next stage in your life." Molly gave Alexia a look that told her not to interrupt._

_"When you collapsed at the bus station I took you to the hospital. I told the doctors the first name you gave me, they didn't argue considering I own the hospital. I was just going to leave it at that but when I found out you were pregnant I decided to help." She paused and looked at the room. She made a mental note to get some flowers in here._

_"I've been considering a move down to Florida lately but have been hesitant to do so. Lately I've been living in my parents old house, nothing too big, you know just three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I just haven't been able to sell the house because it means so much to me. So I thought I could give it to you, change the deed to have your name on it. You wouldn't have to pay me. And then I could get you a job in the local medical center there, candy stripping and such. Just enough to pay the bills." Molly sat down in the little chair in the corner of the room again. _

_"I just have one condition. You can't change your name. I think Alexia is a beautiful name." Alexia was about to protest but this woman was giving her everything._

_"Just to ensure nothing illegal, as well. The house is located in a small town and although the gossip mills are worse then the tabloids they will only know what you tell them. If you chose to live a lie then so be it, I have connections and will make sure it is never questioned. Does this sound fair to you, Lorelei?" _

_All Alexia could do was nod. This woman was being more then fair to her. Suddenly she started crying. Molly made no move to comfort the girl. She knew when comfort was needed and when it wasn't. Now was one of the times when the girl needed to be alone to collect her thoughts. It was almost as if it was the first time the girl was realizing she had abandoned her family._

…

_Months later Lorelei was mopping her kitchen floor when her water broke. Of course it took awhile until she actually noticed. She panicked for a few seconds, pushed away the thought of calling her mother and called her nosy neighbor Patricia. Patricia drove her to the hospital which was thirty miles out of town. She'd leave the house as a single young woman but the next time she'd come back she would be a mother. She hoped she'd do a decent job of raising her child as her mother had done for her. _

_Lorelei thought of Rupert. Had he been alive he would have been running around like a chicken without it's head. He would have been so afraid of messing up, of being a bad father like his was to him that he wouldn't even notice he was being the best father a baby could ask for. She wished he was alive. Every night she thought of him. She dreamed of him, of waking up next to him. She cried at night when she cold and he wasn't there to wrap his warm, strong arms around her. She craved for him to make love to her. _

_But it would never happen. Lorelei thought that even if he was alive, she would have run from him the second she found out she was pregnant. Well that's not true. She would have broken his heart first. She'd have done anything to be free from his grasp. If he found out she was pregnant she'd have lied to him, tell him it wasn't his. It wouldn't fool him, he'd see right through the fib but would step aside and let her run, because she so desperately wanted to leave him. _

_But since he wasn't alive. And she hadn't had the opportunity to break his heart and run from him she could only miss his smirk and blonde hair. She'd miss everything about him until it consumed her and drove her further and further to depression. _

_She'd never love again._

Tristan finished reading what Lee wrote and felt the need to smash his fist into a wall. He didn't know until then that he was secretly hoping he could date her. But he realized that this Logan fellow was the only person she would ever love when she wrote she would never love again. He hated this.

Tristan opened up the internet and started searching for the Logan he reminded her of. He thought that maybe he'd be able to win her back by acting like Logan. It was a stupid thought and it would never work, he knew this. It must have been hope that kept him alive all this time. He would love her one way or another.

He googled 'Rory Gilmore Car Accident' and found a few articles on her. He looked at the names of those in the car accident. Danny Z. Dregger was the drunk driver and he was killed on impact. That was the only fatality in the accident. Finn Porter, Rory Gilmore, and Logan Huntzberger had…

"Huntzberger?" Tristan said aloud. He had dinner with the Huntzbergers a few weeks ago. And Logan was present with some bimbo blonde at his side.

"DuGrey huh?" Logan had asked him after dinner.

"It's like they want to marry us off. All the fucking time they are setting us up with appropriate wives and we think of it as some sick punishment from our captors. And you know what really gets me, is that when we find someone on our own that we love, they disapprove and expect our hearts to stop loving. But I still love her…. And she's dead." Logan had slurred to him before being dragged off by his date.

"Well that's just not fair." Tristan said. As much as he wanted Lee for himself he had to reunite the young family.

So he barged into her room, slamming the door open and waking her up. She glared maliciously at him. He made no effort to apologize.

"Rupert. He wouldn't happen to be Logan Huntzberger? The very alive Logan Huntzberger?" He asked her. She paled at his mention of Logan. He heart started to beat faster, the machines started beeping louder, when she heard he was alive.

She grabbed the phone on the night side table and dialed Logan's cell phone number, hoping he hadn't gotten a new one. To her amazement it rang.

"Hello?" His voice was harsh and hushed.

"Logan?" It was silent on the other end.

"Is it really you?" They both asked each other at the same time.


	6. And So it Ends

Don't own Gilmore Girls. Safe to say I never will. Now onto the long awaited chapter.

Chapter 6: And So it Ends

"Is it really you?" Logan and Rory asked through the phone both disbelieving.

"No, it's the sandman. I was just calling to inform you that your man will be in the mail soon." Logan laughed at her at Rory's statement. Apparently this situation called for humor.

"I don't really swing that way, sandman. But you sound pretty sexy when can I have you…again?" He joked along with her. Lorelai looked at him perplexed. He mouthed Rory to her and she leaned in closer to him so she could listen in.

"I'm not up for sale. I'm still in love with a dead man."

"Rory?" He laughed again.

"Lee." She corrected. She winced when she realized what had done. She covered her mouth with hand in surprise. Tristan grinned and silently mocked her.

"No, it's Rory." Lorelai interrupted. She reacted much like Rory did by covering her mouth with her hand. Logan shot daggers at her and she winced.

"Mom?" Rory asked, and then she remember what was missing from her life, her daughter. So she choked in her sobs and tried to remain calm. They didn't know about baby L. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Hey sweetie." Lorelai responded. Logan glared at his almost mother in law and handed the cell phone to Lorelai. This conversation would no longer include him. And he was pissed because he deserved to talk to her too. Lorelai had spoken to her just recently.

He walked out of the room and picked his baby up. She started crying so he closed the door to the nursery.

"Are you ready to come home now?" Lorelai asked. She watched as Logan stormed out of the room and naively woke his daughter up.

"Um." She paused. She thought she heard a baby cry. But it stopped just as suddenly as it started. She could no longer prolong the inevitable. She started bawling tears of loss.

"Rory?" Lorelai called her daughters name not really knowing what was making her daughter cry so much.

"Do you want to talk to Logan again? I shouldn't have butted in on this conversation." She acknowledged her daughter wanting to talk to Logan but didn't seem to think about the baby girl in the other room. She knew she was her granddaughter but she never questioned how Logan got it. She was ignorant to the evil nature in Mitchum Huntzberger.

"It's not that." Rory barely coughed out between tears. She was hysterical again and Tristan had run out of the room looking for a doctor to giver her a sedative. When the doctor came in he was carrying a huge needle. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and fear. There was no way that doctor was coming anywhere near her with that needle. She threw the phone at the doctor when he was close enough. She didn't hit him hard but enough for him to drop the needle and the little jar of medicine.

"Hey!" The doctor exclaimed. He bent down and picked up the needle and deposited it in the trash. Tristan hid his amusement. When the doctor left he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you threw the phone at him, Ror." He laughed.

"Lee." She corrected and laughed along with him. It was highly amusing. The door opened again and Rory grabbed the TV remote and aimed it at the general direction of the door.

"You better not be throwing that at me, young lady." An elderly lady uttered with a clear yet unvoiced threat attached to the statement.

"Regina." Rory stated. Regina was the nonfiction version of Molly. She smiled at the old lady who had helped her so much. She put the remote down and explained that she thought it was a doctor returning with the big needle.

"Yes, well that is explainable. So tell me, how is that baby of yours?" Regina asked and Rory crumbled up again and started crying.

On the other line of the phone, which was still laying where it landed at the foot of Rory's hospital bed and had not hung up, Lorelai had heard everything and was finally slapped in the face with realization. She started to scream into the phone hoping they would hear her so she could Rory that her baby was safe.

Regina heard some noise from the phone on the foot of the bed and picked it up. She brought it closer to her ear to make out some of the rambling which reminded her a lot of Lee when they got more comfortable around each other.

"No need to shout Lady, this is a hospital. Not only is it loud and annoying but it is disrespectable." Regina lectured. Lorelai hated this woman already. She hated that she seemed to be close to her daughter. She hated that she was being lectured. She suddenly realized why her parents hated Mia so much.

"Well listen hear old lady, I don't care. I want to talk to my daughter." Regina almost interrupted the lady but stopped when she heard daughter. She immediately handed the phone to Rory. She knew Rory needed to go back to her family.

"Rory, honey? Talk to mommy." Lorelai coxed to her crying daughter. Logan came out carrying his, who had stopped crying.

"I…uh…" Rory cried. She missed her baby so much. The only reason she had made it this far without falling apart was because she concentrated on her story and was sedated most of the time. It killed her that she knew how much pain her own mother was in when she ran away.

"Rory. Listen to me. Logan and I, well I don't know how or why, but we have your baby. She's right here, I'm looking at her and she is so beautiful." Halfway through her speech she heard Rory stop crying. Lorelai thought she heard a sigh of relief but she couldn't be so sure.

"Is she okay?" The question seemed forced to everyone listening. Tristan looked down, he would have thought Rory would have made an excellent mother. Regina sighed but understood that Rory was new to this and hadn't ever had to ask someone if her daughter was okay. Lorelai thought she heard wrong. Surely the tone in Rory's voice was forced because she wanted to control her emotions. They were all right in their assumptions.

"Yeah, honey, she's okay, she's sleeping right now in her daddy's arms. But she misses her mommy." Logan looked at Lorelai and smiled, he liked being called a daddy. He didn't so much like the institution, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Oh." Rory relaxed at the thought that he baby was in good hands but she wouldn't be okay until she saw if her baby was okay for herself.

"Rory, come home please. I'll throw a party. Or not. I miss you and Logan misses you, he thought you were dead, you know. Come home and be with your family." Lorelai pleaded. Logan looked on hopeful that Rory would agree to come home. Although if she didn't he would just go there and drag her ass home.

"Um, I don't know." It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. Lorelai looked hopeful, but she didn't say anything else.

"I sort of have a life here, now." Upon hearing that Regina shook her head and stomped out of the room looking for the doctor with the big needle. Tristan also shook his head but took action. He grabbed the phone out of Rory's hand, she growled at him and yelped a few swear words at him which he ignored.

"Don't listen to her. She's depressed and hurt. It's has to be the drugs." He glared daggers at Rory while he spoke into the phone.

Lorelai was a little taken aback upon hearing a male's voice on the other end of the phone. She was relieved slightly that he was taking her side, pushing Rory back home. She heard some hushed arguing over the phone and then heard the male exclaim "Ow." She smiled for her daughter who had obviously won, or was winning. But then she heard something even worse, her daughter crying out in pain. After twenty years with her daughter she could easily differentiate her cries.

"Rory!" She shouted the way any mother would when her daughter was in pain and couldn't do anything.

"She's fine." The male voice told her a few minutes later.

"She's a little reckless, for some reason she doesn't want to obey the doctors orders to not move too much. I'm surprised she lasted this long."

"Where is she? If she's not coming home, I'm going there" Lorelai wasted no time with this self confident jerk on the other line. She had a hunch that the man wanted to ruin everything.

Tristan complied with Lorelai's questions and told her where they were and which room in the hospital. He explained that she was there for internal bleeding caused by fighting with her daughter's kidnappers, plus the added bonus of internal wounds that were never properly healed. He went into details that Lorelai didn't want to know. She just wanted to hang up and get on the soonest flight to Arkansas.

She looked at her granddaughter and smiled. She hoped that Rory would be glad to see her baby. She hoped Rory would be happy to see her and Logan as well. And she really hoped that Rory would stop calling herself Lee.

"So who wants to go to Arkansas?" Lorelai asked the room when she hung up the phone. Logan silently nodded. He knew that the reunion between the two of them would be downplayed because of the baby and Lorelai. And the truth sucked. He loved Rory and for all he knew she didn't love him back.

"We can use the Huntzberger jet." He offered ten picked up his phone and dialed the number to the airport.

"It'll be ready in an hour." He told Lorelai when he finished making the arrangements.

"Maybe you should just go. I'll stay here with the baby. You go see her." Part of Logan really wanted to take her up on that offer. To have a weekend or more to just the two of them. But he figured that Rory wouldn't be so willing without her baby. He also knew Lorelai should go see her daughter as well.

"No, no. We'll all go." He relented, forgetting his own needs. His needs. Yeah he had moved on in a way. He had had sex with lots of women since Rory's so called death. He feared that since he was able to move on then she probably did too. And it hurt. It hurt to think of Rory being with another man, it killed to think of her falling in love with another man. But then it hurt if she didn't move on because that mean she had loved him more then he loved her. Guilt would swallow him alive. He wasn't worthy of her love.

"Maybe you should just go. You and the baby." He suggested to Lorelai. He scrunched up her face in wonder. Or was it disapproval?

"No, no. I see what your doing. And you are just being a donkey."

"A donkey?" He asked. "What kind of insult is that."

"There is a baby present. And you know what a donkey is, smart a-donkey." He laughed at her absurdity. She reminded him of Rory. He knew he had to go.

"I'll go." He grabbed his coat and started for the door. Lorelai didn't follow him. She stood her ground with the baby in her arms.

"Go, Logan." He opened the door with a nod. "Bring my baby home." She called out to him. The door closed and she hoped she was doing the right thing. She hoped the presence of the other man wouldn't deter him from the task at hand.

"Oh shi-oot!" She cursed when she realized that she was sending a man to do a woman's job.

Logan ran into the Scott County Hospital much like his predecessor Tristan. He ran to the elevator but stopped when he saw the flowers in the gift shop. He stepped into the little store with astronomical prices and bought a bundle of flowers. He ran back out to the elevator and stepped in. He took the time to flatten his hair and catch his breath. He stepped out onto Rory's floor…

Inside Rory's room Tristan and Rory were staring at each other. He smiled at her that cocky I-know-you-want-me grin. She smiled her no-chance-in-hell smile. Tristan let the last few days fly out of his head and pretended like they were still in the halls of Chilton Preparatory Academy bickering about something as stupid as concert tickets. He leaned in and kissed her…

Logan stepped into her room and his heart broke seeing Rory kissing another man. He dropped the flowers on the ground and left without a word. He left without seeing Rory push the man and the kiss away…

Rory saw a shadow near the door and looked up and saw a ghost. But it wasn't a ghost, it was Logan. She pushed the kiss away, partly because of Logan but mostly because she didn't want to be kissed. She called out for Logan but he was gone all that was left was a bouquet of flowers laying on the floor in her doorway…

Tristan got up after his rejection and left the room in search of Logan. He knew that the kiss must have hurt him. He wandered around the floor until he saw a figure slumped up against a corridor wall on the ground. It reminded Tristan of Alexia in Rory's story right when she found out Rupert was dead. He could imagine that seeing the kiss probably killed Logan. He hovered over the lost figure.

"I'm a jerk. A jerk and a jackass, and probably more." Tristan introduced himself. Logan looked up at him and stood up to get eye level with the man trying to steal Rory.

"I'll fight for her, DuGrey." He hissed at the blonde self acclaimed Adonis.

"No need, Huntz, she's still yours." Tristan remarked then walked away. Logan stood there for awhile before heading back to Rory's room.

"So, um, not the welcoming I expected…" He trailed off as he picked up the flowers he looked at her and took a sharp intake of breath. She was still beautiful, after all these months she was just as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was shoulder length and died a mahogany red. Her blue eyes were bluer then ever. She looked like heaven.

"Hi…" She sniffled. He noticed that she was crying and stepped closer to her.

"I hope those aren't for me." He whispered to her while wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She shook her head not really knowing what else to do.

"Logan…" She started. He stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.

"You don't have to explain. I know you were just practicing for me." He quietly laughed. She smiled in response.

"Your baby… Our baby" They smiled together. "Is with your mom in New Haven. I've been sent to take you home." He finished. She looked up at him, he couldn't read her expression.

"I love you." She told him. She looked down not knowing if he could return the sentiment.

"I never stopped." He told her before taking her lips as his. He simply kissed her. They weren't devouring each others faces. They weren't exploring each other's mouth. They were simply kissing. But it was a good, passionate kiss that they would remember forever.

"What's her name?" He asked her after the kiss referring to their daughter.

"Oh. Um I don't know. I've just been calling her baby L." She sheepishly replied.

"You know I really like the name Lee." He told her. She grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him into a hug.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He leaned in to kiss her again when she stopped him.

"I've been waiting so long to name her, I just wanted you to…"

"I know." He deepened the hug.

"So…" He whispered into her ear. "I never got a chance to say this, or ask this. But," He paused. "Will you marry me?" He pulled back from the hug to see her reaction only to see a sad smile.

"I don't want to be a Huntzberger." She looked down at her suddenly very interesting hands.

"Then I'll gladly become Mr. Rory Gilmore." He understood that she wanted nothing to do with his evil family and he had no problem joining hers.

"Really?" She asked him skeptical if he could really turn away from his family.

"For you and Lee, anything." He told her. She responded to him by kissing him.

**Epilogue**

Two months later they stood outside the Dragonfly Inn saying I do. The minister pronounced them woman and husband. He became a Gilmore. His mother, although she disapproved, allowed him to do so. He turned his back on his inheritance and started a humble little paper in Stars Hollow.

Rory had a hard time adjusting back to her old life. She would still tell people her name was Lee only to be corrected. She finished her book. Actually Logan wrote his half of the book so they wrote it together. He mocked her endlessly on the fictional names she chose. At night in bed he would call her Alexia, she'd glare at him and then refuse to have sex with him. He always called her bluff.

Tristan wasn't around at all. After he left the hospital that day he never looked back. In a way he had gotten his closure. He no longer pined for Rory Gilmore. He got a thank you card in the mail from her and then a wedding invitation. He didn't respond to either but appreciated the gesture. He eventually found a wonderful woman in Stephanie. They were quite serious. Colin was quite furious.

Finn was Finn and still went after the red heads until the night of Rory and Logan's wedding. He glanced across the room and their eyes met and he vowed to straighten up for Lane, who had broken up with Zach a while ago. They made an interesting couple.

Colin was upset after Stephanie chose Tristan over him but rebounded with Paris who had just gotten out of her relationship with Doyle. They bickered as is expected when one dates Paris Geller. They had gotten together about a year after Rory and Logan got married. They were, for the most part casual until Paris found herself pregnant and forced Colin down on one knee. He complied, saying he had wanted to propose for a while which Paris assumed he said to try and save his balls "which are mine" she had told Rory and Lorelai.

Lorelai didn't have any life altering events happen in her life except for Rory coming back into her life. She never mentioned anything about those thirteen months she had spent mourning Rory. She pretended like it never happened. She would make up stories of bringing a pregnant Rory some iced tea. She and Luke were still married and had decided not to have any kids. Lorelai felt that since Rory had a kid it was too late for her. Luke grumbled a bit then went to play with his granddaughter.

Mitchum got off. His plan worked fine. He wasn't a part of his sons life anymore. He backed off. He hung up his bad guy cape and went into early retirement. He willed away his media empire to his son. But surely there were strings. Which ones, nobody knew.

Rory started writing fiction books, saying that it was relaxing and allowed her to spend more time at home with Baby L, as she still called Lee Alexia Gilmore. One day while Logan was at work and she was cleaning the house she decided she wanted to try for another baby.

And that is where the story ends.

So this is it, the end. But that's okay cause i've two other stories I want to work on. Hopefully you'll like them too, they're both R/L. Anyway I just want to say thanks for all of you who have read it, and then special thanks to those who reviewed. I'm really grateful for your kind words.


End file.
